Regaining the Lost Hope
by Imaginary Girl -Nerf
Summary: HP.SM. After Usa loses hope when her beloved dies she gives the senshi a choice to stay or fulfill their dreams as they always wanted. They all leave except Makoto. Together they new discoveries and adventures REWRITTEN
1. Is this just the start?

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

(Looks around meekly) hey me again. This story ahs been revised and re written mistakes and grammar errors are fixed and please take the time to read what I have done

All the votes totalled to Harry/Makoto and Draco/Usagi

Thanx and read

Inners 16

Outers 19

Setsuna 21

Hotaru 12

* * *

Usagi sat alone on the roof with Makoto by her side. Makoto had been the only one to stay with her… 

They choice to leave but it was choice given to them by Usagi. After he died… she told them they could leave to fulfill their dreams or stay and waste their lives on a future that will no longer come to exist. Either way Mamoru was gone and wouldn't ever be able to come back this time.

Usagi had said it all with no hope and faith within her broken voice.

Mamoru had died from a stray youma that stole his star seed and destroyed it. His star now rested in the hand of earth. His star seed helped keep earth radiant.

The other senshi made their choice and were now living their lives peacefully. Usagi was saddened by their choice but didn't voice it. It was their choice and she supported it either way.

Makoto, the only one to stay behind, she still had hope in Usagi. When she had heard Usagi speak those words hopelessly she choice to stay behind and help her anyway she could.

Usagi had regained some hope that day.

Usagi laughed silently as she thought.

She was supposed to have hope to share and then some, she was the light of hope. Now though she lost it all, no hope to share and no light to shine. She felt like she was utterly alone even though she knew she wasn't.

Luna and Artemis stayed with Usagi even though it hurt Artemis greatly to know Minako couldn't stay with him.

"come on Usagi lets go back inside…" Makoto murmured

When the got back inside they were shocked and surprised to see Setsuna as Sailor Pluto standing their waiting fro them.

Luna and Artemis were in human form.

"what's going on" Makoto asked fearful of the answer.

"We must tell you something first Luna and Artemis shall speak and I will say the rest…" Pluto said calmly.

"But," Usagi said but was cut off by Luna.

"Usagi, you and Makoto are needed in England for important reasons. One: a dark lord is threatening to rule the world and destroy our peace. He has found out about the senshi and is trying to find them and steal their power. Setsuna luckily got to them first and has told them this and now they are currently okay. Yet they can not help in this war only you two can. Sailor Pluto will find places to hide for the senshi so no worries about that yet, now Setsuna will explain"

"This is highly important but I am afraid you must return to your age of fourteen. You will also experience changes so that you may hide from the dark lord. When you get to England you will be guided on where to go by Luna and Artemis. They will be there with you but I'm afraid they have to be cats when you go to school…"

"School? Not again!" Usagi and Makoto groaned.

"Oh I think you will like this school, it is certainly not a simple school I must say. You see it is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Its name is Hogwarts and Usagi I think you will pass with flying colors." Luna said matter of fact.

"you've got to be joking" Makoto said skeptical.

"Wait you said I would pass? How?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Yes well it was always your concentration that slowed you down, when you couldn't do that you'd end up eating or sleeping all day." Luna said as Usagi hmphed and flushed a pink.

"Well when do we leave?" Makoto started trying to believe this was really real.

"Well you can go now but first like I said you much change in age and appearance." Pluto said

"Well do it" Makoto said hoping this will help Usagi regain her hope as well.

"What?" Usagi shouted and jumped up.

"Oh come on Usagi, who knows you might even meet someone nice" Makoto said winking.

Usagi smiled painfully and nodded "I guess."

"Ready?" Pluto said calmly.

they nodded and a flash of light erupted from her staff filling the room.

In the light you could see the form of Usagi and Makoto changing.

Their height began to shrink slightly yet their curves stayed the same.

When the fog cleared they didn't even look like they did when they were fourteen.

Makoto had chocolate brown; chin length hair with gold and red highlights. Her eyes were no longer a sparkling green but a dark shade of jade green with hints of sapphire making them shine. Her oval shaped face was framed by layers her hair. Her height was shorter now at 5'5 and she was still very well curved. Her skin resembled that of a Chinese doll.

Usagi's hair was knee length in a high ponytail a darker gold color with black steaks at the front and silvery highlights. Her eyes once a deep azure were now a soft crystalline blue-green with bright silvery flecks. She was back at her height of 5'2 and still had her beautiful sharp curves. Her complexion was as soft as the light from the moon.

Makoto was wearing dark jade robes with pink and light emerald trimming. It was fairly tight on her but loose enough to walk or run freely. On her dress light electric colored leaves and pink rose petals fell as a design on the dress and would sway slightly as if real. Her sleeves were long and billowy falling to her knees. On her feet were black ankle boots.

Usagi wore similar styled dress only a dark oceanic blue with violet trimmings. Red rose petals and pink cherry blossoms fell on the dress as the design and swayed slightly in magical wind. On the long billowy sleeves planet insignia's outlines the sleeves. On her feet were the same black ankle boots both of them were a 3 inch heel.

"Wow" Makoto muttered grinning as she checked the changes and the outfit out.

"Ditto" Usagi said looking at herself.

Makoto frowned as she reached for her hair. "Where is my hair!" she scream in horror.

"when you transform your old fourteen years old appearances will appear again as Super Sailor Jupiter and Eternal Sailor Moon. Only for when your transformed and when you not you go bac to looking like this" Setsuna said smiling leaning on her staff, she had to get back not to the gates but her new fashion design job.

Makoto still frowned.

"I think it looks good Mako-chan" Usagi said smiling.

"Well these are now your original forms I can not change you back. What's done is done"

"WHAT!" Makoto screamed.

"Well its for your safety not people won't even make the connection and if your still human people in the wizarding world can stills see through your disguise."

"I understand, when do we go?" Usagi said quietly.

"You g to England today and by your stuff you each have your old vaults with you money from the silver millennium that has been transferred to wizarding money. Yu have your keys in your space sub pockets. You also have keys that will let you travel place to place not time to time. When you press the pink jewel on them you can find each other by a blinking light. You each have disguise pens. You each have your watches so you may call each other in time of need." Setsuna said then turned to Usagi "Here this is a time staff for you put it in your subspace pocket." Se said handing a large blue and silver replica of Setsuna's time staff to the shocked girl.

"You can also go through other space pockets because you have the right to do so but do not place anything else that does not belong to that one. Oh and just don't go taking stuff out of peoples sub pockets that you don't need. The time staff will take you to the leaky cauldron. Luna and Artemis will help you there"

"Only young can use all the Senshi's powers and weapons." Setsuna sighed at her confused look.

"just go when you get there you will learn more. I am late for work and I am NEVER late" Setsuna said as everyone bid her farewell.

"okay lets go!" Makoto yelled nodded at Usagi.

"Please hear my plea send us to the leaky cauldron!" Usagi said wishing upon the staff.

When they were gone nothing else remained not even any furniture.


	2. shopping in diagon alley

When the light died down they reappeared in an alley in the back of a bar of some sort.

Usagi looked at Luna and Artemis questionably as she placed the time staff away.

"Is this the right place?" Makoto asked

"Luna would you do the honors?" Artemis said grinning.

"of course" Luna said laughingly.

Then a wand of light cheery wood appeared in her hand. She tapped a brick three times and the wall opened up revealing another alleyway only with shops and lots of people.

"After you girls?" Artemis said gentlemanly making the girls laugh the they all went in.

They went to Gringotts first as Setsuna advised. Makoto saw a little green man at the front of the desk and jumped in front of Usagi.

Luna shook her head. "You will see many strange things here but not al are bad."

"keys" the goblin said nastily.

"Why you!" Makoto said ready to hit it but was held back by Artemis.

"keys?" he said again shaking slightly bu still had his nasty tone.

"Right here" Usagi said smiling slightly.

Makoto did the same.

He studied the keys before smiling brightly. "right this way your highness's!" he said no bite in his tone present.

"huh?" Usagi and Makoto said.

"You each have vaults from the Silver Millennium your on of the richest people but only a select few know." Luna said

Usagi shrugged and Makoto grinned.

When they reached the far back there were two large vaults. The goblin opened the first door with the symbol of Jupiter on it.

Inside was coins of all different coins, tons of them.

"80 Galleons, 28 sickles, and 50 knuts are in this back for you to take" he said handing her a dark green velvet bag.

"Wow" Makoto whistled softly

The next Vault had more and jewels to but Usagi received the same amount as Makoto in a velvet blue bag.

"That's it you can leave now" he said nastily again.

"The keys please" Luna said sternly, reluctantly he handed the keys over.

Then they left.

"Lets go to Ollivander's next" Artemis said as they made their way to a shop with old sticks in the window.

"We're gonna by a stick?" Usagi asked confused.

"No a wand one for you and one for Makoto" Luna said smiling.

"COOL" they squealed together.

When they walked in an old man walked up to them

"We need wands for these lovely young ladies" Artemis said grinning.

Ollivander nodded and smiled as he noticed the two girls. "Ah I will be right with you" he said rushing into the back.

He came back with two fancy wooden boxes

"These are very special, and very powerful mixes of more then to cores. Made by Queen Serenity and King Zeus and I made specially for you." He said handing Makoto the first box.

In the box was a beautiful rose wood wand. Smooth and sleek, very long and had a handle. On the handle was a green carvings of a moon and Jupiter signs. The handle was made of juniper.

"Rosewood for the wand and juniper for the handle, dragon heartstring, thunder phoenix tail feather, crushed talon from a dragon, a unicorn hair and a the power of the all the inner senshi, powerful for the senshi of Jupiter and Moon. All purposes, the ElectricDragon" he said

"Moon?" Makoto said curiously just as Usagi was.

"all will be revealed soon go on give it a wave" he said excitedly.

Se did and electrical leaves and petals floated all around her making her feel warm.

"Wonderful" he said clapping. Handing Usagi the next wand.

Inside was beautiful white birch wand with a handle made from grapevine. It had silver and gold markings on it. Gold and silver crescent moons with tiny planet signs of all the senshi.

"White birch for the wand and grapevine for the handle, Unicorn hair, crushed unicorn horn, phoenix wing and tail feathers, crushed thestral scale and dragon horn. Powers of all the senshi and the senshi of the moon and stars. Only for you. The Silverstar"

Usagi waved it and out came a rainbow of very tiny glitter ad colorful butterflies.

"would you both like power jewels to go with your wands?"

They nodded and he handed a amethyst to Usagi and a Jade stone to Makoto.

The jewels were placed at the tips of their wands.

"That will be seven galleons and eight sickles please" he said smiling.

They handed him the money and left.

"is he someone who knows of us as well?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Yes, most store owners were considering they were alive back then." Luna said proudly.

"Where to next" Makoto asked.

"Flourish and blotts" Artemis said heading to the net store.

Inside the store were many books and diaries.

"You will need more books then usual because you missed three years." Luna said picking out books.

When she was done they picked out their own diaries. They went up to the cashier and read them off.

"Two standards books each, for grades 1,2,3 and 4. two unfogging the future. One Quidditch through the ages. Two Hogwarts a history. Two fantastic beasts and where to find them. Two magical herbs and fungi. Two defense spells and how to learn them. Two beginning guide to transfiguration. One magical history. Two aritmancy: the prophecy of numbers. Two herbology for beginners. And two stars Astrology's wonders. One ink diary and one green one." The cashier said shocked.

"They missed three years while they went to another school and need to catch up for their new one. Their going into the forth year." Luna said ignoring the look.

"that will be 12 galleons" the cashier said rudely only smiling when she got her money.

When they left they went into another shop filled with extra stuff.

They each brought a silver cauldron and four pairs of leather gloves one par each of dragon hide skin gloves. Two standard sized telescopes and two large ones.

It cost 8 galleons and 6 sickles.

The last store they went to was Madam Malkin's. they got two Hogwarts robes each, two study robes each, jade and pink for Makoto and Blue and soft pale yellow for Usagi. Two winter cloaks but no dress robes because they already had their own.

As they were walking out Usagi saw a candy shop.

"Look Makoto" Usagi said pooping a red candy in her mouth but spit it out quickly.

"It tastes like blood" Usagi said

"That because it is blood deary, for vampires." An old lady said smiling at them.

"oh, gross" Makoto and Usagi muttered.

"here this bag is full of treats I know you'd like to eat" she said handing them a bag. "On the house"

They smiled at her before leaving the leaky cauldron to go to their new home.


	3. Arifel means Silver Tears

It had been four months since they had gotten all of their supplies. Over the three months they learned all they needed to know about the first, second and third years of class they would've taken at Hogwarts. They've been learning all new stuff this month.

Currently they lived in an old mansion I front of a mass amount of woods and yard around the house. The railroad station was down the road a couple miles from there. There driveway was miles long. They'd be going to school in September.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Currently Makoto and Usagi were sneaking around in the back yard. They've been told not to go back there without someone there with them.

Luna had gone back to diagon alley to pick up their owls.

"Usagi I don't think we should be back here" Makoto murmured, sighing slightly. Usagi had been more like her self since the whole finding out about being witches. She still seemed to have little faith and hope in not only her self but the world.

"Oh come on Makoto-chan! I want to see what this whole ' Don't go in the back yard, beware of it' is all about. Besides we know enough to take care of ourselves" Usagi whined.

"Yeah I guess your right, so lets go get to it!" Makoto said cheerfully while grinning.

"Right on!" Usagi shouted but not to loudly.

After a while they came to a wall with stones and vines, it had a large wooden door with a large lock.

"Oh great how are we gonna get in!" Makoto whined.

"Easy, just watch and learn" Usagi said smirking.

"**_Aohomora!_**" the lock broke and then it fell to the ground.

Usagi grinned at her handy work she HAD been paying attention in classes unlike when she was studying boring stuff.

"Awesome" Makoto whispered.

"lets go" Usagi whispered opening the doors.

It was beautiful, a garden of many herbs, roses, flowers and plants. A thick forest behind it with all kinds of trees. The stonewall lined the outside of it.

"wow" both of them breathed in awe.

A noise started them that was in the forest.

"come on lets check it out" Usagi said.

Makoto didn't wish to go but she couldn't stop her so she went along to protect her.

When they entered the forest they saw pixies and fairy's fluttering about and shadows moving within the forests shade.

"Nothing like a regular forest" Usagi said softly when the pixies and fairies heard the noise they scattered and flew away.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you!" Usagi said quietly.

"Of course you didn't dear, they were just startled. Not many people venture into the forbidden garden." A soft voice called much like a mermaids call soft and soothing.

"Who ever you are come out and show us where you are" Makoto said standing in front of Usagi looking all which ways.

Out stepped a centaur but this one was very beautiful. She seemed 24 but they knew she had to be much older then that.

She was the size of a wild mare with a petite human body on the front. Her skin was slightly tanned and had short black hair that was spiked slightly. Her eyes opened to reveal soft pinkish orbs that shown wit kindness and beauty. She had a flower wreath around her had and vines on her horse body. It was an odd sight to see seeing as they learned how spiteful and ugly these creatures could be.

"How come you being nice to us?" Usagi asked curiously stepping out from behind Makoto.

"My name is Arifel and as you may be wondering I am not fully centaur, my grandmother was a Pegasus from the land of dreams much like Helios. The reason why I am nice to is because I am your guardian. As Helios is the prince of the sun and elysion, you are his sister Serenity. Not only that but I will teach you more things that will help you on your quest. Hard to believe yes I know but I was from the Silver Millennium and was your mother's guardian while Luna and Artemis were the advisers, I was the protector and teacher to you" she said looked at them.

"We what are you going to teach us" Usagi said sitting down.

"not here my dears. There are many creatures in this forest that would not like you because you are witches. We must go back the garden in which you came from." She said moving towards the entrance.

They nodded and followed he rout of the forest.

When they got their Usagi and Makoto sat down on a stone bench in the mysterious garden.

"Alright what have Luna and Artemis taught you so far?" Arifel asked

"1,2 and 3 years with some other stuff" Makoto said

"Well I am going to be teaching you your birthrights if you hadn't been reborn." Arifel said calmly.

"Really" Makoto asked

she laughed "of course, first off I can not teach you in the dark so you will have to head back and come back tomorrow. I will also be in the forbidden forest when you go to Hogwarts and if you need me I'll be there I will also teach you there."

"Cool" Usagi shouted.

"Hurry back now before it gets dark, I am sure Luna is back by now. He can inform you on the stuff I will be teaching.

They nodded and headed back locking the door on their way out.

When they got back to the house they saw Luna and Artemis waiting for them with their arms crossed.

"Um, hi?" Usagi said meekly.

"Hi? Do you know what you have done, what could have happened? No I bet not. So I will tell you. You went to the forbidden garden and could have been killed!" Luna said shouting.

"erm sorry?" Makoto said meekly.

"Never mind that how did you get back safely." Artemis said

"Arifel helped us, why?" Usagi said looking at the covered cages.

"Alright go take you owls we have some things we need to tell you" Luna said sighing.

"YEY!" Usagi yelled getting the blue covered cage and running to the living room with Makoto and her green covered cage.

"check out yours first Mako" Usagi said

She nodded and took the cover off. Inside was a baby owl with whites, browns and reds on it. Brown with a white patch around both eyes.

"Aww" they said grinned

"What are you gonna name her?" Usagi asked.

"she looks tough and strong willed I'll name her Hera" Makoto said smiling.

Usagi nodded it was a cute and strong hearted name.

Usagi then took of her cover and saw a cute little baby owl like Makoto's only black with auburn spots and a lone patch of red and white on its right eye.

The strange think about the birds was their eye color. Both had dark midnight blue eyes.

They cooed softly

"name?" Makoto asked.

"Dev" (pronunciation Daè-v) Usagi said softly.

"Dev?" Makoto questioned

"Meaning Devotion for faith, hope and affection."

"MAKOTO USAGI GET IN HERE" Luna called from the library.

"COMING" they shouted bringing their owls.

When they got there they all sat own.

"This will be shocking to you but…" Luna started.


	4. New Revelations

This will be very shocking to you but… there was not just one princess of the moon but two, it's a very complicated story." Luna said looking at their shocked faces.

"What?" Makoto said baffled.

"Well just listen and let me explain. Makoto you were the first princess of the moon but you father was Zeus the former king of the earth gods and king of Jupiter.

You would not be able to rule the moon for that very reason. And because you were born with jovian blood and that side of you won over your Lunarian side. So you were more of a princess and being from Jupiter then from the moon. Known as Princess Lita…

Also the fates would not allow it, it would have messed with destiny. At that time you were the only princess and daughter to Queen Serenity. But that changed when the fates kicked you back to your planet and said you'd rule that planet when you become of age.

One day a year later the Queen met a man from the solarian kingdom born from the power of the sun. They did not have a planet but an asteroid that orbited around the sun.

But he had powers of the sun because he was bless by it from his kind heart and good spirit from the kingdom on his asteroid. His name was King sol the king of the sun blessed asteroid.

He met Serenity when he was on a peace offering to unite their kingdoms. Then Princess Serenity was born with the power of the moon and blessed by the sun.

Only the royals have the symbol of their planet, moon and or asteroid.

Serenity-hime and the Queen both had crescent moons but the Queens was white symbolizing her pure Lunarian blood while Usagi's was gold symbolizing her sun blessed Lunarian powers that was connected by the stars.

You both have another insignia each. Makoto has a pale green crescent moon

And Usagi has an asteroid planet circling a sun it's a pale yellow sun with a blue asteroid ring.

Makoto has powers of Jupiter and some from earth and moon. Earth came from Zeus as he was a god of the earth. She is a full goddess because of her parents, Queen Selenity and Zeus.

Usagi is demi goddess and part angel. She has the powers of all the senshi, stars sun and asteroids.

So basically what I am saying you are your half sisters and you have different origins than you thought." Luna said

"but if I was the first princess of the moon then how come Usagi got to run the moon and not me?"

"Because her Lunarian side ruled over her other origin. Didn't you ever wonder why your stronger then the other three senshi sometimes even Haruka and Michiru?" Artemis asked.

"No…" Makoto said puzzled.

"Well because you have moon blood and you're a goddess" Luna said

"Okay" Makoto said

"I have an older sister? COOL" Usagi said grinning

everyone smiled at her innocents.

"Why not give them their brooms now Luna, they've been good and taken this so well." Artemis said smiling.

"Sure" Luna said "there in the back with Arifel"

they went back and came to the door and Luna unlocked it with a key, when they opened it they saw Arifel standing there with some lanterns.

"Welcome back" she said grinning.

Everyone smiled at her.

"Arifel dear do you have the brooms?" Luna said quietly so as not to alert anything within the forest.

"of course" she said pulling two objects out of thin air, obviously she had a subspace pocket to.

She handed one to Makoto and one to Usagi.

Makoto's broom was made of red wood it was sleek and smooth even the tail of the broom was sleeked back. The colors of the tail were pink and dark jade. On it was engraved was kilightening meaning spiritual lightening with a yellow lightening bolt and a green crescent moon and a dark jade symbol of Jupiter.

"wow I didn't read about this in the Quidditch book and it has all the broom types up till now."

Usagi's broom handle was made of a dark silver wood, sleek and smooth, longer then Makoto's. the tail was also sleek and the colors of dark blue and soft pale yellow with hints of white dove feathers. The name engraved on it was SwiftWing with an engraving of a white feather a baby pink star and gold crescent moon.

"They are both fast as a firebolt but can go higher then any normal broom" Arifel said.

"What are you going to teach us now?" Usagi asked tiredly trying to stay awake.

"It is too late to teach you anything now, I will teach you when you get to Hogwarts and at dinner time I wish each of you to come to the forbidden forest where I will be at. Meet me at the front of the forest if that is possible for you. You should know the forbidden forest is off limits. You'll be able to get by if you have these." She said handing them a cloak each.

On was dark jade with yellow lightening bolts with other various designs making it look like a thunderstorm across the material. It was Makoto's

The other was a dark sapphire with various roses in a night sky filled with planets, suns, stars, a moon and asteroids. It was Usagi's.

"They are invisibility cloaks, a creature in the forest made them for you when I asked it. A demiguise you will have learned that in Luna's lessons. It is a peaceful creature and resembles and ape. With long black silver hair and big black eyes. It's fur is made into invisibility cloaks. The one I met had long hair and friends with equally long hair. they made these for you" she said smiling.

"Thanks and tel them we say thanks to" Usagi said smiling happily.

"Use them when you are coming to the forest. There is a spell Luna had put on them when I gave her the idea. It is a charm to seal the power of invisibility unless you use a proper incantation. You each have to make up your own incantation, when you put it on and you don't say the incantation it will just appear to be a regular cloak. Go ahead give them a try" Arifel said smiling.

"Incantation- Solanora Astral" Usagi shouted her cloak disappearing.

"Incantation- Zulu ki" Makoto said hers also disappearing.

"this is for your protection try not to use is unless you need to and are coming to the forbidden forest." Arifel said sighin a tiny smile on her face.

They all bid farewell and left.

A month later it was time to board the train.

Each of them had at least four bags each, one big trunk and one little trunk with their owl cages and cat cages.

Usagi was of course taking Luna while Makoto took Artemis.

When they came to 9 and ¾ Usagi refused to walk through the wall, afraid she would hit it like all the polls back home.

When Makoto did it Usagi did it to, when they got to the other side they saw a train waiting there.

Usagi and Makoto loaded there things and went into the back with their cat cages. Hoping no one would be there.

When they got there, there were three people arguing with another three people.

"What's going on here!" Usagi shouted as everyone stopped talking and turned to them.

"Who are you" a blond boy said nastily.

"Why you!" Makoto said ready to hit him when Usagi laid a hand on her arm.

"why must you know who we are, is that really any of your business?" Usagi said calmly a bored tone in her voice.

"How dare you have no reason to speak to me like that, I am Draco Malfoy higher above then you" he said sneering at her.

"I think I have plenty of reason. Now I am going to ask once what was this fight about?" Usagi said ignoring the Malfoy boy and turning to the other three besides the two goons.

No one said anything at first.

"They came in here and started to make fun of us! They said they wanted to sit here for once but we said no" Ron shouted as Malfoy glared at him then laughed cruelly

"OH telling your savior on us now are you? What will she do? Punish us… right" he said laughing.

"What was your name again?" Usagi asked.

"Why should I have to speak two to a mudblood like you?" he said sneering.

"I am no mudblood I assure you, but I do realize you seem to think higher of yourself Malfoy was it? And I really don't thing you are welcome here any longer. Take yourself and your goons out of here before I show you" Usagi said coldly ice written in her eyes.

"I will do as I please" he said

Makoto had enough of this jerk and was going to punch him square in the nose but instead slapped him knowing Usagi wouldn't mind as much.

"Yu may think you are higher then anyone but you are wrongly mistaken. I may not know much about the wizarding world because I was discovered late but my sister and I have used magic almost out whole life and I am pretty sure I can do worse then Makoto has done. I am sure I'd rather believe these three than a couple of immature jerks like you" Usagi said icily.

"I will get you for this" Malfoy said glaring.

"Oh? And how will you do that if you cannot even find m because you do not have a name of mine?" Usagi said smirking.

"Well then it's set as I said before I am Draco Malfoy" he said.

"Usagi Tsukino and my sister Makoto Kino, I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you but then I'd be lying and I don't like to lie" Usagi said smirking as people snickered.

"Whatever now that I know your name I will get my revenge Tsukino, Kino" Malfoy said telling the other goons to follow him.

"Thanks!" Ron said happily his ears blushing slightly.

"Your Japanese? How come you're sisters but have different last names?" Hermione asked

"We are half sisters but sisters none the less. We are Japanese and it was no problem helping out" Makoto said smiling.

"would you like to sit with us? I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" Harry said expecting the usual.

"Really we would love that that's why we came back here in the first. We needed some peace and quite" Usagi said happily.

"We are almost there we might as well put on our robes" Hermione said going into another cart Usagi and Makoto following.

When the came back Ron and Harry blushed.

There cloths did nothing to hide there beauty, Hermione had gained some curve and her hair was less bushy at age fourteen.

The other girls were beautiful to.

Usagi had her dark gold hair in a long braid to her knees with her bright blue-green eyes sparkling like crystals. Her ivory skin shined slightly and her curves were beautiful.

Makoto's chin length dark chocolate brown hair swayed slightly as her dark jade eyes sparkled. Her slightly tanned skin shined and her curves were also beautiful.

They were both wearing the traditional first year uniforms signaling they had not been sorted.

"Your first years?" Ron yelled out.

Hermione glared at him smugly "that's what I thought until they told me"

"Told you what" Harry asked curiously.

"Well we came from Japan but our mother went to this school so we are being sent into the first year we've been here in England since the last term so we studied up on everything at our mansion. The reason we are wearing the first year uniform is because we have yet to be sorted" Usagi said smiling.

"Ja" Hermione said

Usagi and Makoto smiled at her.

"Ja"


	5. An aruement between house mates

Usagi and Makoto didn't end up riding with the other first years on the boat instead they road with a woman named Minerva McGonagall but they call her Professor McGonagall instead. They rode in a carriage.

When they reached Hogwarts they were stunned in awe. When they got to the Great Hall they stood by the door and waited to be called.

In the hall were four tables lines up in a row one at the front and a row of first years lines up to the front table.

Makoto and Usagi were talking rather then listening to the sorting, when it was over they prayed attention again.

"Welcome all. I have a couple announcements. First off the forbidden forest is off limits to anyone. Secondly we have a new DADA teacher who will be announced after two new students. These students will be placed in the fourth year, they have been taught at home. Welcome Usagi Tsukino and Makoto Kino!" Headmaster Dumbledore yelled merrily.

"Out of the shadows stepped two pretty girls.

On looks like a vela under the lights while the other looks more like a mermaid.

When they reached the staff table Dumbledore spoke first "Makoto Kino will go first"

She stepped on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

'hmm, strong willed, good heart, courageous but I see a darker side to you. You wish for your enemies deaths and have seen death as well as witnessed evil. You are not from this world or even the muggle world. You are from a dark planet but your heart is pure. You are also pure blooded. You could be placed in any house but hufflepuff. But I choose..'

"SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled Makoto was about to rip the hat apart when she saw Usagi's shocked face.

She saw her table and they did not look happy sitting down she tried to suck it up still feeling ashamed.

Usagi was next and sat down nervously.

'hm pure heart and soul. The purest I've ever witnessed. Good minded, strong willed. Very courageous and willing to do anything to save those you believe deserve a chance. Very loyal and faithful. By far your best choice would be any house but I think Gryffindor.' The hat started.

'no please I wish to be with my friend.'

'huh? No no no you would not do good I barely see any dark side to you'

'please I do have a dark enough side. I've been betrayed even though they did not mean it, I had to watch death over and over again and I have given up all hope. You ca see it I know you can'

'I see now but your heart is still pure It would do you no good.' The hat tried

'but I wish to be with my friend please, just say Slytherin please!'

"SLYTHERIN!"

'thank you'

'your welcome your majesty'

Usagi smiled yet shocked and went to go sit by Makoto at the end of the table.

At the other table three people sat shocked at the new revelations.

"No way they can't be Slytherins they are to nice and pretty" Ron said clearly shocked.

"I know what you mean they can't be, even though pretty people can be slytherins to Ron!" Hermione said glaring.

"I dunno guys maybe they were meant to be there but I suspect Usagi pleaded with the hat to let her be with Makoto she was up there a pretty long time. Don't you see it in their eyes, they're ashamed. Usagi looked relieved when she was placed there so she could be with Makoto because before she was shocked when Makoto was chosen for there. I never told you this but I was going to be in Slytherin but I pleaded with the hat also. Usagi had to have done the same. I don't know why Makoto was put there but they both seem Gryffindor type to me" Harry said looking at the food that appeared on the table.

"you have a good point, and we won't hold it to you about what house you were going to be put in. I bet that hat did make a mistake with you and now with them. Thanks for wanting to be with us. You wouldn't have been a suitable choice for Slytherin anyway." Hermione said watching as Ron stuffed his face.

Harry laughed as they got into an argument again.

At the slytherin table Usagi and Makoto weren't doing so good because everyone was sneering at them at there table.

Usagi finally had enough.

"What! What are all of you staring at are we that interesting that you have to study us? Is it that you are fascinated with us? If you don't mind you can stop embarrassing yourselves with this childish act and getting us annoyed because let me tell you something you do not want to see me or my sister get really mad" Usagi said glaring. The whole table and other heard her and turned to them.

Draco and Pansy Parkinson and his two goons Goyle and Crabbe walked up to them.

"Well isn't some testy now, what is? Someone's a little paranoid. I knew that hat made a mistake you don't belong in this house!" Draco said sneering.

"OH and you honestly think we don't know that! We are disgusted that we ended up in a house full of asses. Especially a pompous ass like you! I hope you know we belong in Gryffindor and we know the had made mistake to. I only came to this house to be with my sister because I know she'd end up kicking you sorry little ass you Baka-onore!" Usagi said Usagi Japanese to piss him off.

"What did you say!" Draco said his face all red,

"I think you heard me clearly and if you don't comprehend then stuff it and sit down cause I sure as hell aren't repeating myself." Usagi said smirking.

"I should…" Draco started

"Everyone knows you want to but you can't, let this be a warning to you Malfoy" Makoto sid standing up.

They went to follow the first years. "See you in classes Malfoy" Usagi said laughing.

At the Gryffindor table the other stared amazed.

"Did you see that?" Lee Jordan asked

"hell ya! Those two new chicks just told off Draco Malfoy and the whole Slytherin House!" George Weasley said to Harry and his group and Lee Jordan and his brother Fred Weasley.

"They were hot!" Fred said nodding.

"You are pigheaded" Lavender Brown said turning her head upwards.

"yea!" Parvati Patil said annoyed.

"I'm surprised the teachers didn't top it. They had to hold Snape back" Harry said standing up and heading to the common rooms.

"Anyway me and Ron have to bring the First years to the common rooms" Hermione said standing up also.


	6. Bouncing Baby Ferrets and Discoveries

When Usagi and Makoto got back to the dorms they unfortunately found out they were sharing a room with Pansy Parkinson

They found their stuff at the foot of their beds and put special locks on it with Senshi Magic so no one unwanted could get at them. Their okls were on their window sill as they beds sat close together and Luna and Artemis were resting on the beds.

Pansy came in and lectured them on what's hers including Draco and then went to sleep the girls also went to sleep after.

Usagi woke up late and was surprised to see Makoto waiting for her.

"hurry Usagi we have Potions to get to don't worry I'll wait for you" Makoto said

"thank you" Usagi said happily. She walked in the bathroom took a quick shower and got dressed.

Luna yawned "I don't understand why you waited for her Makoto"

"Why did you wait for her" Artemis asked curiously

"I bet the only reason she sleeps so much is because she is not really human even I she was reborn as one. She's a full Lunarian and now she has more in her blood. I may be part Lunarian but I don't have a lot like Usagi.

So she must be off balance because her planet the moon doesn't get full days I mean they were much shorter. And not only that she is not a princess in this life. She had a free will to do as she pleases and there is more gravity here on earth.

She has so much power in her little body that she must rest well and eat much to keep going. It's hard to understand but she needs the energy to keep strong. When she never eats or sleeps she'd collapse like she did during the time Mamoru was captured. She stayed strong though even though she didn't have much energy" Makoto said staring out the window.

The door opened and Usagi stepped out, the uniform was tight on bother of them Usagi itched at it slightly. "I hate this uniform I want my old one back" Usagi said grumpily.

"Come on bunny, lets get to our classes. Luckily we'll be on time since we skipped breakfast." Usagi grumbled at that but packed her bag along with Makoto.

When they got there everyone was there and Professor Snape who was glaring at them full force.

"Take your seats, your lucky I won't take any points from you" Snape said smirking.

"What are you talking about we are one minute early" Usagi said confused.

"Detention for both of you you should never talk about to your Professor!" Snape yelled.

"Whatever" Usagi mumbled under her breath as she walked to the back and sat at a table next to Harry and his friends Makoto sat next to the end closer to Harry.

Snape turned around and sneered at this but said nothing.

"Today we are learning a fairly easy potion that even Potter could learn" he said sneering cruelly at Harry.

Usagi raised her hand but Makoto said put it down but she ignored her.

"Yes Tsukino?" Snape said nastily.

"I have a question" Usagi started.

"Well it can wait after class." He said smirking.

Usagi hmphed and put her hand down.

"The easy potion we are learning today is…" he said pausing to look at Harry.

"Draft of Peace" he said nastily obviously he didn't like this potion.

Usagi raised her hand again and this time he yelled "What?"

"I heard this was a hard potion and very tricky and should be learned in fifth year" Usagi said making some gasp.

"Good for you so it should be easy for you since you know so much Tsukino, why don't you try working on it with your partner and see what you can do?" Snape said sneering.

"Okay my partner is Makoto" she said grinning.

"No, she is your sister and knows as much as you… you will work with Malfoy" he said sneering.

"fine" she muttered annoyed and walked away to Malfoy he stood up and said they'd use his cauldron.

"We need ¾ powdered moonstone. And ½ hellebore" she said getting the ingredients.

Se poured the liquids and powders into the cauldron.

"Then stir six and a half counter clockwise." She said telling him to stir. He was about to stir clockwise when she corrected him he blushed in anger and embarrassment.

When he was on his sixth stir she told him to stir half way.

It began t color a soft orange white color.

"Done!" Usagi said happily.

"We'll see about that" he said looking into the cauldron seeing nothing wrong.

"Very good Tsukino" Snape said sighing then went to teach the rest of the class.

When they were going to their next class Draco grabbed Usagi's arm.

"What did you think you were doing Tsukino" Draco said frowning.

Makoto was about to interfere when Usagi shook her head.

"Well if you must know you were about to stir wrong. So I corrected you not only saving my ass but yours ass well. I was the one who said I could do it not you so I did you a favor" she said with fake sweetness

Draco looked at her speechless.

"Well I can't stay here long I have transfiguration class to get to, ja" Usai said dragging a shocked Makoto with her.

When they got there Professor McGonagall was waiting impatiently for them. Obviously they were late again.

Draco came up behind them, they were all really embarrassed.

"Sorry Madam, we were late because of **Somebody**" Usagi started annoyed "Stopped us for useless reasons"

"It's alright this time, please take your seats"

There were only two seats left next to each other, one in the back by Harry and two near the window.

Usagi sat down next to Draco so Makoto couldn't hit him while Makoto sat down next o Ron and Harry. Hermione obviously didn't have this class.

"Okay class I know you all have had a class on what is an Animagi but now we are each going to take a turn and see. Remember it is very hard and not everyone can do it"

The class went through various awws and cools.

"Okay who would like to go first?" McGonagall asked.

"I would, beat this Potter" Malfoy said snottily. The last part was whispered to Harry but Usagi, Makoto and Ron heard and all frowned.

"Then come up here Mr. Malfoy, lets see what you can do. Remember concentrate on one animal or any animal that pops into your head. Then picture yourself as the animal"

Draco couldn't think of an animal when one popped into his head, he didn't want to be this animal and thought what it would be like to be this animal and suddenly began to change.

He opened his eyes to see the room was smaller and then someone shouted

"oh he's so cute!"

then the laughter came.

They class had watched him change and when he was done Usagi shouted and stood up.

The class continued to laugh, Usagi walked up to him and held him to her and hugged him rubbing at its ears making him purr.

"Aww!" Usagi squealed.

"Ms. Tsukino that will be enough." Minerva said frowning.

Usagi nodded and put him down. "okay" she said almost disappointedly

She grinned as it kept jumping looking at the Professor.

"Okay Mr. Malfoy Picture yourself and you again"

When he was himself again his face was red from anger and embarrassment and a little of something else.

"did you see the bouncing baby ferret? It was sooooooooo cute" Harry said sarcastically making Ron and Makoto laugh.

Draco got mad then he remembered Usagi holding him and blushed.

"Okay class I want you all to pick out your animal an practice only with a partner present!"

On her way out Makoto caught up with Usagi.

"That was funny, I thought he was cuter as a ferret then a bully" Makoto said laughing.

"so you think he's cute?" Usagi asked curiously maybe even mischievously?

"Why don't you I mean he can be pretty cute" Makoto said

"Yeah he's cute it makes thing interesting cause he's tough and sarcastic and stuff" Usagi said walking faster.

At dinner time Usagi and Makoto finished their meal and walked out of the Great Hall.

"now where do you suppose they are going?" Ron asked.

"I dunno why not follow them?" Hermione asked

"Great idea" Harry said getting up. Hermione sighed.

"If you don't want to go you don't have t" Ron said.

"No I want to they are known as the Mysterious ones in the school. Maybe we can find out why" Hermione said smiling.

They nodded and left to follow.

They followed them out to the edge of the forbidden forest.

When they reached the edge of the forest, Ron, Hermione and Harry hid behind a large rock.

They al heard Makoto shout a name or spell

"ARIFEL!"

After she shouted Usagi nudged her to be more quiet. Makoto nodded sheepishly.

Harry looked up to see a large shadow motioning Usagi and Makoto to follow. He shushed Hermione and Ron when they gasped.

Harry started to follow when they disappeared.

"Harry! You can't just go in there we should get Dumbledore or someone" Ron said worried

"It would be to late by then and we would already be in trouble for being out here" Harr said.

Reluctantly Hermione and Ron followed sighing.

Inside the forest they looked for a trail and saw a light up ahead.

"That must be them" Harry said.

They nodded ad followed.

They came to a small clearing with a small cam fire in the center. They saw Usagi and Makoto sitting there. They saw the shadow moving into the clearing to see a centaur.

The centaur was small and the size of a mare. She had wreathes over her body and head and had soft pinkish eyes. Her hair was short and spiked.

"That must be Arifel" Hermione said thinking logically.

"shh or we'll be heard" Harry said softly.

A voice sounded over theirs

"We know you're their come out we won't hurt you" a soft melodic voice said.

"How do we know you won't hurt us?" Harry said as the three came out with their wands up.

"Yu can put those wands away we won't hurt you. We are here to learn bout our past me and Makoto are. IT was you who decided to follow us and accuse us" Usagi said.

Harry and the others reluctantly put their wands away and expected the to pull some kind of trick. Instead Makoto and Usagi turned to ace Arifel.

"What are you learning about your past?" Hermione asked sitting down. The other two did the same.

They both looked at Arfiel nervously. Arifel stared in the forest as two more outlines showed up.

"Who are you?" Harry said suspiciously

"Harry it's alright they're our adoptive parents" Makoto said looking at Usagi who got the drift.

"Yes, meet Luna and Artemis Neko." Usagi said giving her parents a coy smile.

Luna growled and Artemis sweatdropped.

"eh heh heh he" Usagi stuttered nervously.

Luna was very beautiful with waist length black-bluish hair and soft blue eyes. She was slim and curvy and wore a purple and red dress robe.

Artemis was a very handsome man with long white hair and sky blue eyes he wore a long yellow and navy robe with black and white pains.

They were both in their mid thirties.

Luna coughed "Yes well you may stay and here what we have to teach Usagi and Makoto but you must not repeat what you here tonight to anyone for fear of hurting those Usagi and Makoto love as well as other"

Harry nodded "Okay" he said before the others could disagree.

Artemis sighed and started.

"Well you probably wouldn't believe this but have any of you heard of Sailor Moon?"

Hermione sat thinking before raising her hand.

"Yes Hermione, oh and you don't have to raise your hand"

She nodded blushing. "I heard they were magical people who came from Japan, yet they did not originate from there. There was originally eight senshi but when the Moon Kingdom died thousands of years ago another senshi was found in our era. Some say there are more"

"Very good all of that was correct" Luna said and Hermione beamed.

"But what does this have to do with Makoto and Usagi learning about their past" Ron said.

"Now that is where I gets complicated, please listen and we will tell you. If you don't believe then we can help that because we have proof" Arifel started.


	7. A kiss full of tears

SORRY for all those who have waited so long for this. I made it extra special.

I want to say I am sorry about not updating. I'll try to do that more now. Hopefully I'll be bale to finish this story. I will work on _A Path of Tears_ when I get the chance.

I will also be reposting my Tenchi Muyo/Sailor Moon story when I go back and fix all the grammar mistakes and such.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Now that is where it gets complicated, please listen and we will tell you. If you don't believe then we can help that because we have proof" Arifel started. "Luna will you start us off?"

Luna nodded when Artemis spoke up. "We don't have enough time. These woods are becoming to dangerous to meet in we'll see if we can find some other place. You have to get back before you are caught"

They nodded. Arifel led them out of the forest and Luna and Artemis disappeared to become cats again.

Usagi and Makoto said goodbye to Arifel and they all walked back into Hogwarts. When they got back they didn't talk to each other instead they went their separate ways to their house towers.

Once Harry and the others got back they agreed to talk about it tomorrow and left after that to their dorms.

When Makoto and Usagi got back Usagi said she wanted to stay in the common room to think for awhile. Makoto, Luna and Artemis nodded and left to their dorm glad everyone was asleep.

Usagi walked over to a window and sighed. Someone twirled her around and smashed her against the wall, his body up against hers.

"Now where do you suppose you went to hmm?" Malfoy asked glaring into her eyes.

"Let me go Malfoy or I'll" Usagi said glaring also.

"Or you'll what?" he whispered looking at her lips.

Usagi's eyes widened at the look in his eyes. His lips crashed down against hers in a breath-taking kiss. Usagi fought against him but surprisingly he was too strong. After a few minutes she stopped fighting and kissed him back not even aware of the tears in her eyes.

He pulled back slowly and looked down at her, her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. A blush stained her cheeks and tears lined her eyes.

They opened to see Draco frowning at her. She watched as he held her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"I will find you out." He whispered before walking back to his dorm. Usagi sighed and blushed. That kiss was amazing and he was so gentle yet still firm.

Sighing she frowned. She knew why she cried. She was still in love with Mamoru even after he's been gone over a year.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

The next day Makoto awoke to see Usagi ready and waiting for her. It was an hour before breakfast.

"Usagi-chan? What are you doing up so early?" Makoto said tiredly.

Usagi looked away thoughtfully. "I just thought a change was in order. Come on hurry I want to get to breakfast soon"

Makoto showered and dressed noticing Pansy was already gone. When they reached the Great Hall everyone was talking quietly among themselves. Harry, Ron and Hermione sent them a look while Usagi was looking elsewhere… Draco Malfoy. He didn't bother to look at her.

Frowning she pulled Makoto over to the end of the table as far as she could get away from him. Makoto looked on confused.

Draco saw from the corner of his eyes and smirked.

Harry and the others also saw and each frowned.

Dumbledore stood up making everyone stop, confused at what was going on.

"Everyone, I would like to announce that we will be getting several new students from now until the end of December. This is a first I assure you but some letters were received late because of misfortunes that I may not speak of. They will not come all together and I hope when they get here you will treat them kindly. Now go to your classes"

Everyone stood up and started heading to their next classes. Makoto and Usagi unfortunately split this time being placed in different leveled classes.

Usagi was going to division while Makoto headed back to potions, a higher level of potions. It was the only classes when they were not together.

They didn't even know why their classes had changed though Luna seemed to understand. Yet she wouldn't tell them anything.

While Usagi was walking to the tower where her class was she caught up with Ron, Hermione and Harry.

They saw her and frowned but didn't do anything more. Usagi frowned as well. "Why are you guys acting like this? Do you really think me and Makoto are enemies? If so then don't bother with us anymore because we won't bother with you either" she said quietly, loud enough for the to hear as she walked passed them.

Hermione sighed and rushed to catch up with her. Ron and Harry Reluctantly did the same. "Usagi… it's not that it's just that it's hard to trust **anyone** nowadays."

Usagi nodded "that is true. I'm sorry if you think of us as someone untrustworthy. I hope we can still be friends"

The three nodded and smiled and went to class.

The class was very boring for Usagi since she knew a little about division from the senshi who had their own ways to see through the future.

Usagi went to Potions class to see Makoto coming out fuming. "Mako-chan what's up?" Usagi said as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Makoto was about to speak when Draco pushed past them, bumping into Usagi purposely. Makoto sighed agitatedly. "THAT" she said poiting at a smirking Draco. "He made me mess up my potion!"

Usagi pat her arm and turned to glare at Draco, taking her deat by him so Makoto didn't have to punch him. She sat in front with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

The teacher walked in who Dumbledore had forgotten to mention to reveal a beautiful woman with drk olive tanned skin and garnet colored eyes. She had knee length black hair with dark green tints. She was tall at 5'10 and wore a black and maroon colored robe with green trim and an hourglass hanging from her neck.

Usagi smiled and waved, Makoto did the same thing.

Setsuna smiled at them. "okay class just for started the new transfer students are my adoptive daughters along with Professor Luna and Professor Artemis who are not teachers but guards that will be watching you students for safety reasons. Do not worry it is just a precaution. Also I may know the new students but I will treat you all equally." Smiling she opened the door. "With that said we must all go to the Great Hall for the first of many new students."

All the students piled out, Draco made sure he sat next to Usagi. Everyone watched as Setsuna took her seat beside Minerva.

Dumbledore stood. "sorry I must have forgotten to announce the new DADA teacher, Professor Meioh." Frowning thoughtfully he glanced at Setsuna. "Our new student is very special for being discovered so early in age. She is at fourth grade level even though she is so young and surprisingly can wield a wand at her age. I must request you to treat her with respect and if not severe punishment will be dealt." Turning to the shadows where a small figure stood he smiled. "she has already been sorted into Slytherin and will be staying with her friends Miss Tsukino and Kino. Please welcome Hotaru Tomoe"

A small girl stepped from the shadows. She had chin length blackish violet hair and dark black-violet eyes and pale skin. She was extremely small and looked to be 5 years old. She immediately ran and hugged Usagi.

Draco stared at the kid shocked as most people. How could a kid her age have enough magic at her age to get into school?

"Usagi-mama!" Usagi said as Usagi pulled the kid into her lap and hugged her. Makoto ruffled her hair and smiled.

"how old are you kid?" Draco said calmly.

Hotaru frowned at the kid comment. "I am 4 going on 5" those who heard immediately began to whisper.

"lets see your wand brat" Pansy said smirking.

Hotaru smirked coldly. Usagi gave her a stern look and she pouted. She produced a black wand with a violet hand and a white quarts crystal on top for a jewel.

"Does it work"

"Do you honestly want to find out" Makoto snapped.

Pansy shrugged and shut up.

Dumbledore stood again and Luna and Artemis appeared beside him. "Students if you see these two wandering the grounds to not be alarmed they are guards here to ensure your safety. Luna and Artemis here are here to protect you now don't worry but we must take precautions. Now you are all dismissed classes are canceled but that does not mean you are restricted to your common rooms"

Usagi stood up with Hotaru on her hip, her head resting on her shoulder. Pansy sneered at them as they got into their dorm. Usagi noted Hotaru's things and the bed that was set next to hers and Makoto's.

"Hotaru you seem drained." Usagi said laying her on her own bed. Hotaru nodded and closed her eyes. Makoto smiled. "I'm gonna nap to. That potion thing wore me out"

Usagi shrugged. "I'm going to the lake side. See you later"

Pansy left with her and stayed in the common room talking to some student when she didn't see Draco anywhere.

Usagi walked along the side of the lake and sat down on a large rock close to the doors of Hogwarts and the forbidden forest. She didn't glance their way when someone sat next to her.

"So you going to tell me?" a deep voice said next to her.

Usagi raised an eyebrow at Draco who smirked in return. "Tell you what?"

"where you run off to every now and then"

Usagi frowned. "I don't have to tell you anything"

Draco smiled making Usagi stare confused. His hand reached up and traced her lips. "I like it when you defy me"

Usagi blushed but was still frowning.

"Can I?" he murmured.

"I don't know can you?" Usagi said quietly.

He smirked before his lips fell upon hers. At first the kiss was light and sweet with small kisses on her lips. Then it got heated as he opened her mouth with his tongue. She went to pull away but he held her head in place.

After a second Usagi returned the kiss this time aware of the tears on her cheeks. Draco pulled back and stared at her softly.

"why do you cry?" Draco whispered wiping her tears away.

Usagi frowned and stood up ready to leave when he held her hand and stood also. He pulled her into a hug and held her firmly to him. "You can tell me"

Usagi huffed "you? The bully?"

He laughed quietly "I know most see me as that and I can see why but I'm nothing like my father"

Usagi somehow saw the truth in his words. "I had a boyfriend… He died at a demons hands"

Draco frowned. "I'm sorry"

Shocked Usagi looked at him with wide eyes.

He smiled again and she smiled. "I like it when you smile"

His smile widened "and I like it when you smile"

They shared another kiss before heading back to the common room. Usagi found that Pansy started a fight with Makoto about Hotaru and was moved to another dorm and wasn't allowed in her room.

Usagi glanced at Draco before going to her dorm and checking on her friends.

When she got there she saw Makoto fuming and Hotaru holding Luna close to her. "What happened?"

Hotaru frowned. "She tried to turn me into a slug. Mako-mama punched her and Snape moved her so no more fighting would happen. Makoto was going to be expelled but headmaster Dumbledore said Pansy would be if she pulls that again."

Artemis walked into the room his tail wagging furiously. He glanced at Usagi and the look did not go unnoticed.

"What?" Usagi asked confused.

Artemis frowned "Kissing Malfoy"

Hotaru giggled and Makoto stared surprised then got a glazed look in her eyes. "I bet he's a good kisser"

Usagi flushed and glared at Artemis.

"Usagi! He could be working for Voldemort!" Luna hissed.

"I doubt it. He told me he isn't like his father and I believe him" Usagi said stubbornly surprised at her own words.

Artemis shook his kitty head. "The meetings on your heritage will wait till all the senshi are here."

Hotaru pouted "I don't know much no fair"

Usagi smiled and ruffled her hair. "Now we have to get someone for Makoto-chan"

"I heard that!" Makoto said blushing.

"Oh you like someone don't you" Usagi grinned teasingly.

Makoto stayed silent and blushing. "Harry…."

Usagi's eyes lit up. "Cute"

Hotaru shook her head and grinned. Things certainly would be interesting around here.


End file.
